<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take back the night and say you want me by makesometime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439039">Take back the night and say you want me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime'>makesometime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18-Month Time Gap (Rusty Quill Gaming), Developing Relationship, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex-Favorable Zolf Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And he's alright with it being Wilde. More than alright. A little giddy, in that bit of his gut that he doesn't give much credence to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take back the night and say you want me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a chatfic with my Rome lovelies, hence why it doesn't really have a whole lot of justification or build up. But hey. It's a smutty soft little fic and I don't know that those are a necessity.</p><p>Thank you Jo for reading it for me &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He turns up at Wilde's door one night at the inn, shifting from foot to foot in a way that he knows gives away his nerves. But he doesn't care. He's made up his mind and he's ready for it, whatever the fuck it turns out to be. And he's alright with it being Wilde. More than alright. A little giddy, in that bit of his gut that he doesn't give much credence to.</p><p>Wilde opens the door with a smile that says everything. Knowing, welcoming. Pleased. Anticipatory.</p><p>They go through the motions, the necessities, the negotiations that need to follow the kisses they’ve shared and the knowing, generous looks that Wilde’s given him. They talk permissions, agreements, trust, likes, dislikes. He's half hard by the end of it, his mind conjuring all sorts of images of ways that this might go.</p><p>"Well, darling. I'm hon—."</p><p>"Finish that sentence and I'm leaving. This ain't an <em>honour</em> Wilde. It's just a thing. That I want to do. With you."</p><p>"Alright, Zolf." Wilde smiles, setting a gentle hand to his cheek. "Alright. Come here, won't you?"</p><p>It's oddly lovely to be undressed by someone with the intent that Wilde has in his eyes. He treats each inch of skin revealed like a gift, with wide eyes and gentle touches and in some places the chasing of a tender kiss or two. Zolf gasps at the flicker of a tongue to his nipple, which encourages Wilde to spend several minutes at his chest alone, lips circling his sensitive skin and fingers tugging at his chest hair until he groans and arches up, his cock brushing against Wilde's stomach.</p><p>He'd known that Wilde was good at this, though it was only a minor factor in the decision. He'd have fumbled through something confusing and lacklustre with the man if it had made Wilde smile, a realisation that drew him to Wilde's door more than any other. But here, with Wilde kissing down his belly and tracing each line of his tattoos, he realises that there's something to be said for experience. For your partner having enough talent to be able to test things, try things, and chase the reactions that please them both.</p><p>His trousers and pants are off in short order, and Wilde lavishes attention to the thick set of his thighs, avoiding the points where they join to his prosthetic legs, as he requested.</p><p>It's so affectionate and caring, <em>appreciative </em>in a way that he would have previously cruelly thought Wilde incapable of feeling about him, that his eyes sting a little. He feels exposed, but not in a way that makes him uncomfortable. Even with his cock full and his entire body on display to someone for the first time this way, he doesn't feel nervous, or worried. He knows Wilde isn't going to laugh at him, or leave him. There's too much heat in his eyes for that.</p><p>"I'm going to use my mouth, darling. If it doesn't feel good, just tell me. Say whatever you want that's not a request for more and I'll stop."</p><p>Zolf nods, shakily, watching the hungry trace of Wilde's tongue over his lips as the man looks down at his quarry.</p><p>His mind goes blank and the world a little fuzzy at the first long lick of Wilde's tongue up the underside of his cock. The man groans, pressing a lewd little kiss to the tip and then moving back down to do the same to each side. Zolf shudders, gripping the sheets hard and trying not to shout.</p><p>The first time that Wilde takes Zolf entirely into his mouth it feels almost like the many religious experiences that Zolf's had in his life, only with far less pomp and circumstance. Wilde's just a man, a flesh and blood human, making him feel like he's floating and tearing apart all at once.</p><p>Wilde had warned him with tender acceptance that he'd probably come quickly, and Zolf had scoffed at it, no stranger to his own orgasms. He feels foolish now, because there's a difference between the pull of his own fist and the swirling, desperate heat of Wilde's mouth and tongue, moving around him, drawing him closer to madness with every suck and every moan.</p><p>It's the fact that he sounds like he's <em>enjoying </em>himself that gets Zolf in the end, the hungry little sounds and slurps and the eye contact, Wilde's pupils blown wide and dark. He shudders from the top of his head to the soles of his mechanical feet and gasps out Wilde's name, spilling over the man's tongue and feeling him swallow it all down.</p><p>Wilde's like a big cat at the best of times, all long limbs and tendencies to bask in what little sunlight they have here, when he isn't working that is. But there's something alluring and feline about him as he slinks up Zolf's body, nudging their noses together and drawing him into a hungry kiss. Zolf can feel the hard line of Wilde's cock against his thigh and shifts his leg into it, feeling him hum and shiver into the kiss.</p><p>"Are you <em>sure</em> you've not done this before." He murmurs, tucking himself in close and burying his face in Zolf's neck, mindless of the face full of beard he gets in the process.</p><p>"Beginner's luck." Zolf snorts, enjoying the slow rut of Wilde against his leg.</p><p>“I was thinking about what you said.” Wilde says, into the side of Zolf’s throat. “About not minding your position but not wanting penetration.”</p><p>Zolf grumbles, clutching a little harder at Wilde’s back. “N-not this time. No.”</p><p>Wilde pulls back, a little pinch between his brows. “Not ever, if you don’t want. I promise you that.”</p><p>Zolf nods, swallowing heavily around a ball of emotion in his throat. Apparently content, Wilde goes right back to where he was before, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin of Zolf’s throat and jaw.</p><p>“I was wondering if you’d let me ride you, darling. If you’d let me try and get you hard again, that is.”</p><p>The thought of it fills his body with aching need. To let WIlde take control of him that way, to move them both to another moment of pleasure that might somehow surpass the first…</p><p>“Yeah. That sounds good. I uh, I might have something that could help with that.”</p><p>Wilde’s slow to shift back this time, curiosity writ clear on his face. Without speaking, Zolf waves a hand and lets some of his divine light surround it for a moment in sparkling warmth.</p><p>“That <em>works</em>?”</p><p>He’s never seen Wilde look so dumbfounded. It makes him smile. “Should do. Maybe. Never tried it before.”</p><p>“Here was me about to put on a show for you.” Oscar murmurs, drawing the backs of his fingers over Zolf’s flushed cheeks. “Clerics. Who knew.”</p><p>He’s not sure where his confidence comes from when he next opens his mouth, but the look on Wilde’s face as he says, “You still could…. put on a show. If you wanted to,” makes it all worth it.</p><p>“Oh! Darling, it would be my pleasure.” He winks, and it should be ridiculous, but it’s not. “And yours too, I hope.”</p><p>Zolf watches blankly as Wilde clutches up a bottle of oil and then turns around, resting on his knees over Zolf’s belly. There’s a moment of quietness before he reaches back with slicked up fingers, and braces the palm of the other on the bed between Zolf’s legs.</p><p>It is…. more arousing than he expected to watch Wilde finger himself open. It’s something he’s rarely had time for himself, but there’s clearly an art to it that Wilde is intimately familiar with. He watches the slow, probing curls of the man’s fingers and shivers as oil drips down onto his stomach. A great shudder goes through Wilde at one point and he frowns, filing that away for later.</p><p>He catches Wilde looking down between his legs and then watches Wilde slip another finger inside, slow and steady. Well. That’s flattering. It makes his cock do a valiant little twitch and he feels himself thicken slowly against his thigh.</p><p>“That’s it darling.” Wilde says, and Zolf’s never heard his voice like <em>that</em> before, husky and hungry and enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “That’s it.”</p><p>Zolf laughs faintly as Wilde turns around, putting one oily hand right on his solar plexus and the other over his heart. He can’t help but cover his eyes as Wilde slowly rocks against him, groaning at the slow drag of skin on skin. His cock nudges the slick skin of Wilde’s rim each time the man moves and it’s almost too much all on its own.</p><p>“Are you ready? Still with me?”</p><p>He moves his hands away from his face and grips hard at the pillows instead. “Yeah.”</p><p>Wilde stills, gaze a little clouded. “Are you <em>sure</em>? I can go and get one of my toys and you can just watch me ride it, if you want. There’s no pressure at all.”</p><p>Zolf huffs, rocking his hips a little and feeling his cock catch nicely against Wilde’s hole. “I’m sure. Just a bit overwhelming, y’know.”</p><p>Wilde’s face goes all soft again, and Zolf <em>really</em> likes that, likes the man’s tender attention being on him. It’d be a lie to say he’s not imagined it. Not thought about the flirting becoming something more. His breath catches as Wilde leans in and kisses him, deep and searching this time, stealing his breath away. The man’s fingers spread wide over his heart and Wilde reaches down without breaking the embrace to take a hold of Zolf’s cock and sink down, slow, slow, <em>slow</em>…</p><p>Zolf groans, his breath catching and making it grumble in his throat, chased by the hungry little huffs of breath from Wilde. He sighs, catching Zolf’s lip between his and sucking on it as he bottoms out.</p><p>“Gods, darling. I am not sure I was quite as ready for that as I thought.”</p><p>Zolf brings a hand up to cup the back of his neck, breathing heavy and slow. “You don’t have to flatter me.”</p><p>Wilde frowns. “I’m not in the habit of lying to you Zolf. You’ll know when I’m trying to flatter you.”</p><p>A flush of heat and amusement coils through him as Wilde draws off him and then sinks back down, panting into his beard. “Oh?”</p><p>It’s like a switch has flipped, Wilde’s eyes going all wide. His mouth drops open and he <em>moans</em>, long and lurid. “Oh fuck, that’s it, Zolf, fuck you’re so good, you’re so <em>big</em>, fuck, I’ve never had better, darling, take me!”</p><p>Zolf laughs, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Yeah, yeah alright.” Carter and Barnes <em>must</em> have heard that, if nothing else, and he can only hope they think it’s Wilde having a moment.</p><p>He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but Wilde continues to stay close to him, thighs flexing and hips rocking in shallow little circles. They kiss more often than he was rightly expecting, and he loves licking into the man’s mouth and swallowing each and every sigh. Every time Wilde clenches around him Zolf thinks he’s going to perish, the sheer heat and slickness of the body around him setting his mind whirling.</p><p>“You <em>do</em> feel good, darling.” Wilde murmurs. “Fill me up so nicely.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Zolf says, stupidly, but Wilde doesn’t seem to mind. “Gods Wilde, it’s good. It’s so good. Didn’t think…”</p><p>Wilde smiles, broad despite the scar, and kisses him, deep and dirty. “Thank you for letting me show you.”</p><p>He’s not sure if it’s the approach of a second orgasm, or the unexpected thrill of the moment, that makes the words trip off his tongue.</p><p>“Wasn’t gonna be anyone else, Oscar.”</p><p>The man’s eyes go all dark at that and he pushes up slowly with a dangerous smirk on his face. He reaches up for Zolf’s hands and pulls them down, urging them to rest against his arse. Then, he braces himself on Zolf’s shoulders.</p><p>“Hold on tight, darling.”</p><p>Zolf watches, a little blank and stunned at the change of angle and the change of speed, but catches up quickly, gripping hard at Wilde’s lovely arse and urging him down quicker, harder. He lets his gaze drop to where the man’s cock is bobbing, dripping slick down to join what was previously smeared on his belly. It makes his head spin and his heart thud to know that Wilde is enjoying this as much as he is.</p><p>There’s no coming back from this, but he finds that he’s okay with that. He knows the both of them are focussed enough on the mission to not let these feelings get in the way, but it also settles something in his soul to know that maybe they can do this again, that maybe there’ll be a new way of letting off steam when it all gets too much.</p><p>“Zolf, <em>fuck</em>.” Wilde breathes, grinding his hips down over and over. “Right there, darling.”</p><p>Wilde, it turns out, is beautiful when he comes. The look on the man’s face is going to be seared into his brain forever, the open and naked pleasure, the colour high on his cheeks. He watches as Wilde spills over his stomach and shudders at the simple marks of pleasure that he now wears.</p><p>“Wilde, m’close. <em>Gods</em>, Wilde…”</p><p>“Come in me, darling. Go on.”</p><p>He shudders through this second orgasm of the night, which feels like it goes on twice as long, starting right from the base of his belly and spreading out in slow pulses of pleasure along each of his limbs. He hears Wilde give a soft moan and groans too, gripping Wilde’s hips hard enough to bruise.</p><p>It’s more disconcerting than he thought to feel himself slip out of Wilde’s body and to have the man climb off him. He must make a quietly confused noise because Wilde stops beside the bed, leaning over and kissing him quickly.</p><p>“Just getting a cloth.”</p><p>He’s floating enough on a beautiful post-orgasmic haze that he doesn’t think twice about Wilde looking after <em>him</em> for once, the touch of a cloth to his thighs and cock gentle, mindful of his sensitivity. Zolf feels Wilde clear the evidence of his own orgasm away and peers up at the small smile he wears as he works.</p><p>Once he’s done, he gives Zolf another kiss (he’s going to have to fight not to get used to this) and then slips into a robe.</p><p>“You’re welcome to stay.” Wilde says quietly, looking at him with tender eyes. “In fact, I’d rather you did, but I don’t want to make you feel pressured to. If you’re not here when I return from the bathroom, I’ll have my answer.”</p><p>Zolf lays there for a time once Wilde closes the door. It would be easy to duck out now, to take that offer.</p><p>But it is easier, just this once, to accept that he’s allowed the thing he wants. He doesn’t <em>have</em> to leave.</p><p>So he doesn’t.</p><p>The door opens again as Zolf’s settling himself better under the covers of the man’s bed and the smile Wilde wears at finding himself with a bedmate is the most genuinely happy Zolf’s seen the man in the time they’ve spent together.</p><p>He doesn’t speak, simply strips back down and gets under the covers too, cuddling up to Zolf’s chest without hesitation. While he’s held people before, it’s never been like this, never skin to skin and vulnerable with it.</p><p>It’s nice. More than nice.</p><p>“Is this alright?” Wilde asks, somehow sounding more uncertain than at any point that night.</p><p>“Yeah Wilde.” He says, soft and fond. “Yeah you’re good. Sleep well.”</p><p>The man’s response is slow to come, but said with sleepy tenderness that floods Zolf’s chest with warmth and affection.</p><p>“You know, I think I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>